No Name
by mimichanMC
Summary: Parte del intercambio de día de la amistad del grupo "¡Oye Arnold! Grupo Latino — ¡Salvamos The Jungle Movie!" Helga habia escuchado decir que de ciertas etapas que las parejas deben pasar antes de vivir juntos. Pasar el fin de semana juntos, salir a unas vacaciones solos, adoptar una mascota juntos. Claro, todo eso solo eran inventos de personas ridículamente románticas ¿Verdad?


_"_ _Hey Arnold" pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _No Name_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Parte del intercambio de día de la amistad del grupo "¡Oye Arnold! Grupo Latino — ¡Salvamos The Jungle Movie!"_

 _Para Arianna Emilse_

En alguna ocasión había escuchado decir que las parejas tienen determinadas etapas antes de poder considerar vivir juntos. Por ejemplo: pasar un fin de semana juntos. Intercambiar llaves. Irse de vacaciones juntos y…

Adoptar una mascota, juntos.

Por eso mismo estaban allí.

Para Arnold era normal tener mascotas, todos esos años viviendo con sus abuelos había tenido toda clase de mascotas, desde cerdos a ratones, para él era normal preocuparse por cosas como limpiar y alimentar a animales hambrientos.

Helga por su parte solo tenía experiencia con un perico que había sido comido un lagarto que un día se había escabullido por un inodoro y que de vez en cuando solo encontraba tirado en medio de la sala con papel higiénico pegado por el cuerpo, pero un lagarto por el que nunca había tenido que preocuparse por ponerle agua o alimento. Es decir, su conocimiento sobre cuidar de un ser vivo era nulo.

Y probablemente estaba un poco demasiado nerviosa por la idea de tener que cuidar una mascota y no lograrlo, Arnold amaba a los animales, ¿Qué pasaba si moría o se extraviaba? ¿Podría el dulce Arnold solo disculpar su poca capacidad para ayudar a sobrevivir a una criatura?

El refugio animal de la ciudad tenía un olor fuerte a pelo de animal, no desagradable, solo intenso. Helga pasó por las cajas viendo a los animales encerrados, como estos cuando Arnold se acercaban brincaban emocionados e incluso intentaban lamer la mano que él les tendía, intuyendo quizá la bondad del chico. También vio como los mismos animales se hacían hacia el fondo de sus jaulas cuando ella intentaba lo mismo.

— Un perro sería genial – dijo el chico arrodillado junto a una caja donde un pequeño caniche color caramelo le lamía los dedos.

— Arnold, a veces apenas tenemos tiempo para comer, mucho menos para poder sacar todos los días a un perro a caminar.

— Podemos contratar a un caminador.

— Claro, con lo mucho que nos queda a final de mes, comer fideos instantáneos es solo por diversión – lo que le hacía preguntarse a la joven rubia ¡De donde rayos iban a sacar dinero para pienso de mascotas!

Con pena Arnold acarició la barbilla del canino y siguieron de largo.

Helga quiso decirle de verdad que no era una buena idea tener una mascota en ese momento. Tenían dos meses viviendo fuera de casa, se supone que cada uno en su propio departamento en el mismo edificio de estudiantes, pero lo cierto es que la mitad del tiempo ella se la pasaba metida en el departamento del chico y más de tres veces a la semana se quedaba a pasar la noche con él, muchas de esas veces no para dormir, pero eso es algo que los padres de Arnold necesitaran saber o que a sus padres les importara. Pero durante esos dos meses Arnold había tenido en la boca más de una vez la misma oración "todo es tan… callado" lo que era completamente lógico, Helga no podía ni imaginarse lo que había sido vivir rodeado de una docena de personas que guitaban, cantaban e incluso demolían ciudades de cartón y todas esas mascotas.

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que podía compartir su habitación libre con algunos de sus compañeros. El departamento de Arnold tenía una pequeña habitación extra que ella había estado usando como estudio porque en su cuarto no tenía espacio, podía poner sus trabajos de arte en la sala de su propio departamento, tropezaría cada momento con todo, pero sobreviviría, pero no pudo obligarse a decirlo, por primera vez en su vida ella deseaba llegar a una casa. Deseaba entrar a la pequeña cocina del chico y hacer café o poner a cocer espaguetis, pasar hasta 15 minutos en la ducha sin tener a nadie golpeando la puerta gritando que el agua no era gratis, quería quedarse repantigada en su sala solo vistiendo una camiseta vieja leyendo un libro en completo silencio, sin el piano de Olga, sin las luchas de Bob, sin los ronquidos de Miriam, el pequeño departamento de no más de 50 m2 de Arnold se sentía como el primer hogar que ella tuviera en su vida. Tener a una tercera persona viviendo allí la obligaría a moderar todo eso, la segunda mejor opción había sido una mascota.

Pero nada tan conveniente como una pequeña tortuga o un pez, tenía que ser una mascota con la que se pudiera jugar, a la que pudiera acariciar, el tipo de mascotas que aclaman a sus amos cuando llegan a casa.

— ¿Un conejo quizá?

— ¿Alguien realmente viene a dejar en los refugios conejos? ¿No es más práctico ponerlos en el horno?

— ¡Helga!

— Solo bromeo, Arnoldo.

— Un par de veces hemos tenido conejos – dijo la mujer mayor que los había estado guiando por el refugio de animales – pero por desgracia han sido animales o que han crecido demasiado o muy ancianos y han muerto antes de que alguien los adopte.

— Qué pena – dijo realmente triste el dulce chico.

— En una ocasión, nos trajeron un canguro ¡un canguro vestido con un esmoquin! ¡Tenía incluso puesto un sombrero de copa! – dijo en voz muy alta como si no lo pudiera creer — Fue todo un problema porque tuvo que meterse el municipio, el zoológico de la cuidad y protección de animales, resulta que…

Helga siguió avanzando por las cajas de animales, dejando a Arnold escuchando la historia del canguro con sombrero. Al fondo había una caja llena de gatos bebé, arremolinados todos alrededor de una aparentemente cansada y bastante maltratada gata que apenas la vio le bufó enojada.

"No pierdes tu toque, Pataki" giró para seguir viendo las cajas cuando la gata volvió a bufar furiosa, giró para dejarle claro que no quería nada con ella, pero resultaba que no le estaba bufando a ella sino que a uno de sus gatitos que intentaba acercarse a ella, pero era repelido por la gata furiosa, Helga vio como la gata estaba por darle una dentellada al gatito y un instinto poderoso le hizo meter la mano en la caja y cubrir al pequeño gatito, tuvo que morderse los labios y gimió dentro de su boca, aguantando el dolor de la mordida. Más le valía a esa gata estar vacunada o…

— ¡Helga! – Arnold estaba pronto a su lado cuando la escuchó quejarse — ¿Estas bien?

— Sí – dijo sacando la mano y trayendo consigo al gatito, no esperó a ver qué haría la madre si lo dejaba dentro. El pequeño gatito empezó a maullar de forma incesante hocicando en la mano de la chica rubia — ¿Qué está mal con esa gata de todos modos?

— El gatito nació ciego – se acercó la mujer sacando un desinfectante se la bata que tenía puesta, cambiando al gatito de mano Helga dejó que le pusieran el alcohol en gel en la herida, siseó cuando el alcohol le quemó la herida – cuando las madres gato sienten que una de sus crías está destinada a morir por que es débil o enferma, la rechaza de su manada.

— ¿Eso hacen?

— Es supervivencia – dijo Arnold que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con gatos – en la naturaleza tener que compartir su leche con una cría que morirá de todos modos, le quita energía a ella y le quita alimento a sus otras crías.

Helga vio al pequeño gatito en sus manos, era un gato negro, lo poco que se veía de sus ojos tenía una cubierta lechosa y blanca y estaba lleno de lagañas, pero detrás de eso sus ojos parecían verdes. "un gato de bruja" pensó.

— Helga, cuidar a un gatito bebe no es fácil – Aunque a Arnold realmente le gustaban los gatos pequeños, no sabía si tendría tiempo de atender a un bebé recién nacido - debes darle de comer cada tres horas al menos por tres o cuatro semanas.

— La madre no lo va a alimentar – dijo pasando su pulgar por su costado, sintió los intestinos hambrientos del pequeño animal que maulló molesto y golpeó su pulgar con una patita, eso la hizo reír, el gatito tenía carácter.

— Tendría que enseñarlo a ir al baño – aunque no le molestaba realmente la idea levantarse en la madrugada robando ya el poco sueño que la universidad le dejaba lo hacía dudar - cuando son tan pequeños no saben ir solos, mantenerlo caliente, prepararle leche especial. Y nada de eso garantiza que sobreviva.

— Hodr – dijo de pronto la chica y acunó al gatito contra su pecho – él era el dios de la oscuridad de la mitología Nórdica, su madre lo odiaba porque por culpa de Loki mató a uno de sus hermanos, pero llegó al Valhala porque no fue su intención asesinarlo, cuando el Raknarok ocurra, regresara a pelear y se reconciliara con su hermano, eso dicen las leyendas. Era un tipo duro, igual que todos los dioses nórdicos, creo que le queda.

— Helga, no sé si pueda cuidar de un gato tan pequeño justo ahora – insistió con pesar Arnold al ver que Helga empezaba a encariñarse con el gatito.

— Te ayudare – dijo como si nada – pero quizá tenga que mudarme a tu departamento, al menos un par de semanas, entre los dos será más fácil.

La chica salió de la sala de jaulas con el gatito dormido contra su pecho. Arnold solo la pudo mirar emocionado. Durante esos dos meses le había estado pidiendo más de una vez que se mudara con él, pero Helga era muy celosa de su intimidad, aun cuando pasaba la mitad del tiempo con él, aun necesitaba la seguridad de tener su propia habitación para ir a refugiarse cuando quería estar sola. Siempre le ofrecía la lógica de que podían ahorrar dinero si pagaban solo una renta, que compartir los gastos de comida y servicios era más fácil, pero ella había dicho siempre que no, y él sabía que no debía presionarla.

Pero ahora había aceptado, y aunque Helga aun no lo sabía, ese par de semanas para Arnold era el inicio de un para siempre. No pensaba dejarla ir de nuevo.

— Pues parece que hemos escogido – dijo mirando a la mujer encargada del refugio.

— Si me acompañan a la recepción les extenderé un certificado y les regalare un par de folletos de cómo cuidar a un gatito bebé. ¿Cómo dijo su novia que se llamaría el gato?

— No estoy seguro ni siquiera como se escribe, pero supongo que ella podrá explicarnos.

Y en la recepción Helga les deletreo el nombre mientras no dejaba de acariciar una de las delicadas patitas del animal como si fuera más que una cría de gato, un bebé. Helga tenía demasiados asuntos que resolver con sus figuras paternas, pero aun así, por cosas como estas, algo le decía al chico que firmaba el certificado y pagaba los cinco dólares de cooperación voluntaria que un día sería una gran madre.

Por su parte, como Helga lo veía, la única manera en que estuviera segura de que lograría que una mascota sobreviviera en sus manos era que fuera una cuestión de verdadera vida o muerte. Y este pequeño gato rechazado y ciego, un gato negro que muchos llamaban "feo" o "de mala suerte" solo por su color, echado a un lado por otros hermanos más fuertes o listos, iba a sobrevivir o dejaba de llamarse Helga Geraldine Pataki.

 ** _Fin_**

 _18 de febrero de 2018_

 _2:48 a.m._


End file.
